


your soft blood

by my_names_not_here



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hanging Out, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, everyones ooc again, i dont know how stans house works, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_names_not_here/pseuds/my_names_not_here
Summary: stan had always made tweek feel safe.
Kudos: 10





	your soft blood

3 months. he's been like this for 3 months now. tweek can't take it anymore, really; the only outlet he has is those scissors he bought from the craft store. he really, _really_ can't take it anymore. he wants out. he can't do it-

_brrr-brrr_

his phone vibrated on his nightstand, the sickening noise piercing his ears. he didn't want to even look at the damn thing, but what if it was important? what if it was stan? what if he was suicidal again, and needed to be comforted?

at this point, he would've started crying again if he wasn't so numb. he slowly grabbed his phone and stared at the case for a moment. it was a pretty pastel rainbow that he had painted by himself; he was so proud of it, and now it made him want to puke every time he saw it.

he flipped the phone around and turned it on. he had stared at it for at least a few minutes, so it would've turned off by then.

**1 message from: Stanley**

ugh.

he begrudgingly slid his finger across the screen to unlock it - a tactic that usually wouldn't work, since he was so twitchy all the time. he had really calmed down lately, though; but he couldn't figure out if it was because he had stopped drinking coffee, or just kind of stopped getting out of bed altogether. he didn't think about it much, though.

again, he slid his finger on the screen, this time vertically. he tapped on the message notification as soon as he saw it; usually, his heart would've been racing, stan wouldn't just message him out of the blue like that unless something was terribly wrong.

**Sorry I didn't respond, I fell asleep, haha.**

oh. right. tweek had completely forgotten they even had a conversation the night before - obviously, it wasn't as memorable as he thought it might've been. he blinked a couple of times before tapping on the keyboard icon near the bottom of the screen.

**its ok dont worry about it !! im just glad you got some sleep :)**

ugh, that made him want to _puke_. always having to act so cutesie and nice for stan was taking a toll on him, but he couldn't act any different, since he felt _stans happiness and overall wellbeing was his responsibility._

**Mm, thanks. Hey, do you have anything planned for today?**

_what the hell?_ since when would stan ask that, and to tweek, no less? whatever, he's probably just in a good mood or something. unfortunately for tweek, though, he didn't have anything planned... yet? _no, no no no, stop being weird, dammit._

**no, why??**

**Well, Craig and I were supposed to go to Stark's Pond, but he's with Clyde today. Wanna hang out instead?**

oh, jesus. seriously? _seriously?_ no, he's just asking out of pity. but what if he's not? what if he really, actually wanted to hang out with tweek today? 

**oh jeez, im sorry :( but sure!! where are we going and when??**

**It's fine. We can just chill at my place if you want. Meet me in 10 minutes?**

10 minutes? tweek really didn't know if he would make it to stans house in time because he _still_ wasn't even out of bed, but he didn't want to disappoint stan, so he took a deep breath and began typing one more time.

**ok sounds good!! cya then!**

tweek set his phone back down on his nightstand; he didn't really need it if he was going to stans' place, since he was really the only person tweek texted. he lightly tapped his head against the wall behind him and sighed, grabbing the blankets that had been holding him down.

he got up and walked to the door of his room, opening it slightly to make sure nobody was there. luckily, no one was, so he could just leave. he walked out into the living room, opened the front door, and inhaled sharply. he was really going to do this, wasn't he? oh, wait - he needed to get a jacket before he left. it was... somewhat cold out.

and so, he walked out, closed the door behind him, and started heading towards stans house.

-

_knock knock-_

'oh, hey, dude!'

tweek hadn't even finished knocking, and stan had opened the door. was he waiting for tweek? _of course he was, dumbass,_ he thought to himself.

'hi, stan!! can i come in?'

'yeah, of course!'

tweek walked in with a forced smile and sat down on stans couch, trying to make himself look like he wasn't a walking corpse. luckily for him, stan couldn't even tell.

'tweek, let's go up to my room, okay? the living room sucks ass.'

stan grabbed tweek by the arm, obviously to lead him to stans bedroom, but he startled tweek way more than he thought was humanly possible. he couldn't have stan finding out about what he was doing, so he pried stans hand off of his arm as fast as he could. stan, who tweek thought would be worried about what he just did, just shrugged.

'sorry dude, forgot you didn't like to be touched. just follow me, then.'

tweek let out a sigh of relief and nodded as the raven-haired boy walked to his room. tweek soon followed, not wanting to be left alone in the living room.

-

tweek climbed onto stans bed, sat next to him, and looked around for a moment. stan had a very nice bedroom - not too cluttered, unlike tweeks'. he still hadn't even bothered to clean the mess, but why would he? it'd just get messy again, and

'tweek? you okay?'

he was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard stan speak, not even expecting that at all. his heart began to race as he didn't know how to respond to that, nobody had ever asked, so he didn't have any practice coming up with excuses.

'um, yeah! don't worry, i was just thinking. are _you_ okay, though??'

'okay... well, you were zoning out, so. and yeah, i'm fine. kinda worried about you though.'

stan had mumbled that last part, but tweek had still heard him, and his heart beat even faster. _shit, shit, what do i say???_ he thought to himself. _wait, no, you're overreacting, just..._

and then tweek had started crying.

'oh, jeez, dude- c'mere-'

stan scooted closer to tweek and wrapped his arms around the boy. this, of course, only made tweek cry harder; he wasn't used to this kind of thing anymore. tweek tightly clung to stan, his fingers digging into the back of stans shirt. tweek emitted a loud sob; he had obviously needed this.

'shh, shhh shh- it's okay, you're okay, tweek. i'm here.'

tweek let out another choked sob. all these months, all these _years,_ even; and nobody ever bothered to tell him that. but stan had. god, he was so perfect, so sweet and amazing... tweek cried harder still; stan was being so nice to him, he loved it. even if he didn't want to be with tweek, he still tried. stan rubbed tweeks back in a comforting way, as tweek continued to sob.

about 20 minutes passed and tweek was still crying, but this time much less. he was still clinging to stan, though; it was as if, if he let go he would've died. sure, a moment ago he would've absolutely loved to, but he completely forgot about that.

'pfft, dude, you got my shirt all wet. seriously, though- are you okay?'

tweek smiled a bit, stan always knew how to cheer him up. he pulled away from stan; not too much that he would've let go of stan, though.

'i don't know, i just... haven't been feeling good, y'know? it's fine, though, really, i'm sure i'll get over it. especially now, haha.'

stan exhaled and nodded. tweek had always been like this, but it had never gotten this bad.

'okay. but if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? i'm here, i always will be.'

tweek sniffled and hugged stan once more; mumbling a 'thank you.' tweek pulled away again after a few moments and looked up at stan with glistening eyes. he really did appreciate all that stan did for him, and stan could tell; tweek had told him often enough, anyway. 

'so... do you wanna play some video games or something? y'know, to clear your mind?'

tweek smiled and nodded frantically. maybe they could even play some animal crossing, and tweek could tell stan all about... well, everything, since tweek was like an animal crossing connoisseur. but, whatever stan wanted to play, tweek wanted to play; it was stans choice, after all.

'alright... i gotta let go of you for a second, though. is that okay?'

tweek nodded again; it was like all words had left him at this point. stan carefully released tweek from his grasp and got up from the bed; going over to the game console that was on the other side of the room. he gently undocked it, not wanting to scratch the screen, and climbed back onto his bed with tweek. he wrapped his arms around him once more, this time behind the smaller boy.

he turned the thing on, and that was that. they continued to play video games for hours and hours, eventually passing out in each others arms. luckily, though - they were both wearing socks, so it wasn't gay, and stan wasn't cheating.


End file.
